


Two Couples

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: I'm not good at old English so I will not write that way.





	

Hale's House

Reverand John Hale's disheveled figure was sitting by the fire, with his head in in his hand, thinking about how the innocent people of Salem will die by his word when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer the door.

At the door was Judge Danforth, Reverend Parris and shockingly enough standing behind them was John Proctor. The people standing at the door were shocked to see how haggard he looked. His hair was going in several different directions and his eyes had dead look in them.

" Mister Hale is everything alright", said Danforth. "We haven't seen you in a week", Parris said. Hale laughed bitterly before saying " I told you that I was done with the court and after not getting anyone to confess I decided I need not show my face and why are you here with him?" he asked. Parris told him that they believe Proctor would speak to him and that he would not even talk to Elizabeth. With a crazed laugh Hale shook his head and said,"Why do you believe he will talk to me when I didn't do anything to keep his wife from getting arrested. " He has only said one word since he was arrested and it was your name said Danforth.

Proctor's POV 

"My name you say are you sure he didn't say Hell instead." When Hale said that I snorted which drew unwanted and Hale's attention to myself. Hale smiled at me before finally inviting us in. After we all sat down Hale walked into the kitchen to get something to drink so I followed after him because I do not care to be alone with the two men who brought me here. I saw him leaning against the counter and when I went to touch his shoulder his fist came flying at me with surprising force and had I not caught it I would be knocked out. Hale started apologizing profusely with tears in his eyes that broke my heart before he fainted. I lifted him up into my arms and walked into the room where I was immediately questioned by Parris and Danforth asking me what I had done to him. "I have done nothing to him he fainted and if I had done something to him I would've let him land on the floor" I say finally breaking my vow of silence. They left together to go get the doctor while I took Hale to his room and tried to place him on the bed but he wouldn't let me go.

Hale started talking but was still unconscious. He said, "I'm in love with John Proctor but he could never love someone that's broken like me"

An hour later found the doctor along with Paris and Danforth looking shocked at how gently Proctor was holding Mr. Hale especially since it looked like Hale had a rather strong grip on Proctor's clothes.


End file.
